1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receiving element whose bias electrode is connected to a bias electrode of an integrated circuit via a capacitor, and more particularly to a light receiving element which can shorten an electrical length between both so as to reduce a distortion of an electric field coupling caused by resonance.
2. Background Art
A light receiving element comprising an end surface light receiving type photodiode, a signal electrode, and a bias electrode has been known. The photodiode includes an optical waveguide. The end surface of the optical waveguide acts as a light receiving surface of the photodiode. The signal electrode and the bias electrode are formed on a common surface of the photodiode. The signal electrode is connected to an anode of the photodiode. The bias electrode is connected to a cathode of the photodiode (see, for example, FIG. 7 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-095869).